1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device transfer apparatus, and more particularly to a semiconductor device transfer apparatus which can transfer semiconductor devices from a tray to a board in a short time period with spacings between the semiconductor devices already adjusted to fit on the board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional semiconductor device transfer apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, a pick-up 5 is mounted on an X-Y robot 4 movable in a vertical direction. The pick-up 5 transfers one semiconductor device at a time 2 from a tray 1 to a board 3 with the spacings between the semiconductor devices adjusted.
That is, in order to transfer semiconductor devices 2 from the tray 1 to the board 3, the X-Y robot 4 moves the pick-up 5 attached thereto towards one of the semiconductor devices in the tray. Then, with a cylinder (not shown) operated, the pick-up 5 is lowered to make contact with one of the semiconductor devices. When a vacuum is actuated during the pick-up process, the semiconductor device on the tray 1 is drawn in and attached to the pick-up 5.
When the selected semiconductor device 2 is attached to the pickup 5, the pick-up 5 rises again. At the same time, the X-Y robot 4 moves the pick-up 5 to a position over a spot on the board 3 where the semiconductor device is to be placed. Under this condition, the cylinder is actuated to lower the pick-up 5 having the selected semiconductor device 2 attached thereto, and thereby one semiconductor device is placed on the board.
The above operation is carried out repeatedly until all of the semiconductor devices are placed on the board.
Since such a conventional semiconductor device transfer apparatus can only transfer the semiconductor devices to the board one semiconductor device at a time, there has been a delay in production, which causes a problem of low productivity.